Drowning in your own fear, a tale of two tails
by dragonsfootballchick
Summary: see prologue for details, sent to chikyuu by a loving mother, sacrificing her life for her babies, her mate an eldest son, now the planet is in danger by their own race, as well as their own, can bulma live through ascension, or will the hunter kill her f
1. prolouge

'Let the bodies hit the floor'  
There he was, standing above her shaking form, an evil, sadistic smirk stretched across his pale lips.  
'Let the bodies hit the floor'  
She cradled her stinging cheek in her raw palms; afraid of what he was surely capable of...  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
His grin stretched as she rose, shaking and ambled as quickly as she could for the door, the chase had begun...  
Let the bodies hit the floor She knew she didn't have a chance, hell he knew she didn't have a chance, but that didn't make the pounding of his blood any more sour, nor the pace of his heart any slower, the adrenaline giving him a steady feed of power and supremacy above her shaking form  
Beaten why for  
She darted for the door, her one window of escape from this, this, prison. But she had only moved a few feet when a swift backhand threw her further from her goal then she had previously been, and making her cheek sting all the more.  
  
Can't take much more  
She was running out of strength, out of hope. But she couldn't let him know that, no she would fight the bastard with all she had, she wouldn't beg for her life, nor her innocence as the others had, and she noted the gleam of satisfaction in his eyes as she spat out the coppery blood that slowed her air.  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
She knew what he wanted, hell, he knew that she knew, but she wouldn't give him that, satisfaction. She wouldn't beg, she had her pride, her greatest weakness, that was what her father had called it, but look where he was now. Dead. By the monster's hands. She needed to be strong....  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
She had to get out of here, for her family, well, what was left of it. Why couldn't she be like her brother? Why couldn't she be stronger, why had she weakened so much? She gave no heed to the glowing bracelets encircling her wrists as she stood, shaking again, blood flowing down her lip in a soft rivulet.  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
He smirked, but she didn't catch the awe in his eyes, the admiration of her courage, few had stood this long, and none had defied him as such, but she wouldn't last much longer, no, she would be his soon. He licked his lips in anticipation, and delighted in her disgusted shiver, the bloody room not even fazing him in the least.  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
She glared at him, how dare he enjoy this, her suffering, her pain, but most of all, the slowly entering lifelessness in her crystal blue eyes. But she didn't know that, her eyes, were what had made her the next to be, 'chosen,' his thirst for the look of defeat in their eyes, insatiable, but he felt a pang, when the fire started to recede, the color fading slightly to a sky color. He was losing control, but his patience was longer, he would wait.  
  
One - Something's got to give  
She needed 2 get out, NOW! She could feel her anger building, but not in its usual intensity, no this was, blinding. She was dimly aware of his smirk fading and turning into a scowl, but then a look of pure shock as the bracelets dissolved on her arms.  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
Her Ki flared to life as her eyes turned a sea green, unseen in her oceanic depths, a look mirroring her brother's after he had ascended, she was PISSED, and boy was he in for it.  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
He had only seen power this high once, and he had never intended to see it again, what was it with this family being born of low class and becoming the strongest tin the galaxies and beyond, surpassing both his and his father's power as if it were a child's.  
Four – something's got to give  
Her eyes took on an inhuman glow, which reflected eerily as she locked her frozen gaze with his, she mouthed one word to him  
"No."  
Now  
She grinned maniacally, unnerving him in the slightest, but then, the tables turned in her favor, she dove forward, so fast he only caught the movement when her elbow collided with his groin, and sent him through the alloy wall of the GR, 'three feet of the blasted metal,' he thought, recalling how not even Ki blasts marked the wall. And before he could even sense her power, she was gone.  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
"Damn it," he cursed; his first challenge and she had gotten away. He was mad, how had the female, whose Ki had been just above average, suddenly ascended, brushing past his as if it was a fly. He wanted answers, and damn it, he wanted them now.  
Move  
He flew out, scanning the skies for her small frame, he'd find her, even if it took forever, he had finally found a challenge, and unwittingly, awakened his instincts to hunt.  
  
Move  
  
She needed to get away, fast. But the nearest haven she knew was miles away, her brother's welcoming arms, she longed for them like an addiction, the safety of her brothers' embrace, making her feel both safe and wanted. She needed him, and her friends, badly.  
Move  
Her strength was failing fast, and she sensed his presence nearing, but she was so close to her brother's home, just a few more miles into the safety of the latter's arms. She sent a mental call to her brother, urging him to come to her aid, hearing the surprise in his response, she had been found, her body had disappeared without a trace when taken by the captor, and none could locate her, not even with the mental bond shared with her kin. She heard his urgent call to the others, and spiked her Ki, only slightly enough for those who knew her well to catch. Her strength nearly spent, she neared the soil and took to silently racing across the wooded scenery.  
  
Push me again  
  
He felt her Ki, or was it his imagination? Scanning the forest below, he spotted a flash of blue and cerulean amongst the trees, he grinned to himself, she hadn't gotten away just yet, her battered frame wouldn't last much longer now, soon, the chase would end. Or so he thought.  
This is the end  
She was back, his little sister, but she was still in danger, calling out to everyone whom had given up searching, and those whom still struggled, he alerted them of her presence, just before he felt her Ki spike, 'uh oh,' he thought, 'she's in trouble.' He needed to get to her, to protect her, unlike how he had failed the last time, even as a super sayajin, he had failed. Although everyone told him it wasn't his fault, he still blamed himself for her disappearance, and for once, he had taken his training seriously. He wouldn't fail her again, not when she needed him the most, and if her Ki was any indication, she had ascended as well, but not out of power, merely self preservation, and would soon be drained of her power, for she couldn't control it yet.  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
her lungs felt as if they would burst, and her legs ached terribly, she felt his presence drawing near, and could feel his presiding smirk at her apparent exhaustion, but she kept pushing herself, her hair flickering back to its blue color before resuming its vibrant gold, the blue tank top, sporting more blood as her wounds reopened in her haste to run until she couldn't any more.  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
He was nearing her, the little vixen wouldn't escape this time, no he'd have his fun with her while she was too exhausted to fight, then see if she was really all that unbreakable. A sick grin of pleasure twisted his face in anticipation.  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
He was so intent on her Ki, that he totally missed the approach of an even larger, more threatening Ki. He wasn't aware until an elbow collided with his stomach, sending him crashing tot the forest floor, only then did he notice the Ki that encompassed the woman's several times over. The blond hair of the newcomer swaying in the wind that followed him like a shadow.  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
She knew he was here, soon the others would be too, then she would be safe, but only then. She felt a crystalline tear graze her cheek as she flung herself into her brother's arms sobbing piteously. She was exhausted, and in the confines of his arms, allowed her hair to fade to its blue color and her consciousness to leave her.  
One - Something's got to give  
  
Who was this person, that held her so close, damn it, she was HIS! He growled possessively at the golden haired man, who merely clutched her to his hard chest gingerly yet possessively, hair bristling as the man growled out in such a terrifying baritone, he almost mistook his words.  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
"No one, no one, touches my little sister," the possessiveness and protectiveness overpowering the menace tenfold, and as if on queue, several more appeared in the clearing crater, that had been created by his body at the man's attack.  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
There was something in the eyes of the men, and women who had appeared that made his blood run cold, their glares coupled with the power of the one holding the woman, were surely enough to end his life.  
Now  
  
the blonde one spoke  
"What have you done to her?" her own lifeless eyes creating an eerie aura that promised pain if she disliked his answer. And at his silence the raven-haired woman spoke.  
"Whatever you have done to my sister-in-law, you shall pay dearly for," but he merely smirked at her, only the Ki's of the green one, the three eyes, and the golden one compared or surpassed his, but he had a bad feeling that this wasn't all of their power.  
  
Four something's got to give  
  
The green one stared impassively at him before speaking in a harsh tone, "you do realize you have just unleashed both her powers, and her instincts upon us, fool, now she will not rest until your bones decorate her home." The others shivered amongst themselves, before the one whom looked like a doll spoke.  
"Bulma wouldn't do that, would she Tien?" to the three eyed one.  
"We do not know that Chaotzou," he said coldly. The small one shivered, but this time the scarred one spoke.  
"By the scars on my body, if she does not kill you then I will, or die trying," but he merely smirked at him in return.  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Now the golden one spoke, in a tongue none but three understood, and one was unconscious.  
"I vow, on my own life, if you have harmed her permanently in any way, then by Kami, if she does not kill you, then I shall be the one to do it," and ice dripped from each word. His stance assured and regal, unlike the commoner's garb he wore, and held the one he claimed was his sibling.  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
He switched to a tongue all understood again, "if you wish for a challenge, then fight me, but leave my sister be." He smirked at the man, why bother to fight, but before he could comment, them man gently sat the woman in the arms of the woman with raven hair, whom delicately clutched the smaller woman to her body as if she was a baby.  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
The man pushed something into her mouth gently, and carefully coaxed her to chew it, the others guarding his back, in case he decided to attack, 'fools,' he thought, 'I have more honor then that.'  
"Bulma, please wake up," the woman gently coaxed, he smirked, in her condition; she wouldn't be up for weeks. But what came next surprised him most.  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
the woman sprang from the arms of the woman whom had held her, and attempted to furiously charge him, but was restrained by the golden haired man, claiming to be her brother. He smirked at her attempts, but now understood the others' caution, her brother was to restrain her, and the others to protect them from attacks.  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
  
"Let her go Kakarotto," he commanded firmly, laughter in his tongue, but carefully concealed surprise as well.  
"Yes Goku, brother let me go," she hissed, struggling to get loose, her hair turning gold and her eyes green once more, anger and bloodlust in her hooded eyes, trepidation halting him slightly.  
"Is that what you wish?" Goku asked, more to him then her, "she will show you no mercy, you realize that,"  
He scoffed, that girl whom had just been barely able to move needing to show mercy, as if. .  
"Of course," he smoothly replied, but before he could add a sarcastic gibe he had been sent hurtling through the air by the woman's fist, 'damn it,' he hadn't eve caught her movement.  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
  
How had she done that? Regained all her power and more, in less than fifteen minutes? She was unreal, and he soon discovered it was if she had never been injured, for she fought as if unhindered by any and all injuries, she was pummeling him into the dust you could say, to put it mildly. He could assume a few broken bones, cracked ribs, and numerous cuts, bruises and burns were the least of his worries. The fact she had barely been injured hurt him in his most sensitive area, his pride.  
You wanted in now you're here  
  
but just before she could punch again, she was once again restrained by the golden one, and surrounded by the others, both hindering, and protecting her, she snarled at him through the fleshy wall of her protection, and he tried to smirk, but it turned to a grimace of pain.  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
  
"pitiful," smirked the scarred man, only to be reprimanded by the green one.  
"Be grateful Yamcha, if it wasn't for this bastard, it would probably be you in his place, they may have forgiven you, or are to ignorant to realize, but it was your unfaithfulness that drove her away in the first place." He hissed in a cold tone, all eyes swiveling to him as he scowled.  
The girl hissed at both he and the scarred man, before the short bald one commented.  
"Yamcha, as far as I see it, it's only him in your place because all but Goku, Piccolo, and the bastard are surpassed by her powers," but before he could continue the green one, Piccolo, cut in.  
"Her Ki is several TIMES larger then mine." Impassively stated.  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
She snarled ferociously, and tore free from her brother's arms, but was silenced by a swift chop to her neck from the green one, whom handed her to the blonde woman standing off to the side, with this command.  
"Hold her 18." '18, what kind of name is that?' he thought sourly.  
She looked at him as if reading his soul, before replying to his unspoken question, "my number is my name, before you ask, and your emotions are more easily read by me then if I had always been human." She smirked and he growled. She then turned to the raven-haired woman, "Chi-Chi, what should we do, when she wakes up she's going to be pissed," the woman looked thoughtful.  
"Hmm, my frying pan scares all the other sayajins, but food usually calms her down." They smiled and took off, but as he powered up to follow a sharp call from the doll-like one held him back.  
"You aren't leaving until Goku says you may, your highness," a mocking sneer attached and shocked gasps from most of those present, only the green and gold ones impassive. 'oh shit,' he was in for it.  
  
What do you think? Want me to continue? O well review to decide...this wasn't the intro, but part of the story...its more of the climax....but oh well.... 


	2. ch1

They were too close, her time almost over  
  
Her babies, her only thought  
  
Twins so different, yet sweeter then honey  
  
For that they were to be killed  
  
They were safe, but she was not  
  
Her mate would live  
  
Her oldest as well  
  
Her only hope was for  
  
The twins in the pod below  
  
A 'vid' chip safely in her daughter's tiny palm  
  
Food for both, and small clothing  
  
A note for those who found them  
  
Pray that they would be safe  
  
Her babies, with names none would know  
  
Names from the planet that she scouted long ago  
  
Her dear Kanzia as Bulma  
  
Her sweet Kakarotto as Goku  
  
Pray that they would live  
  
Their colors testimony to what they were  
  
Blue for power in the girl's eye  
  
And cerulean for power in her hair  
  
But her son, none could tell  
  
He was the normal black for all  
  
His chocolate tail wrapped around his sister's wrist  
  
'Protecting her already' she thought with a smile  
  
She would be beautiful, and he handsome  
  
But she would never know  
  
She, was Miaku,  
  
Mate of Bardock  
  
And she wouldn't live for long  
  
The elites hunted her already  
  
But her mate was gone  
  
So he would be spared  
  
A soft lullaby cooed on the wind  
  
The pod took flight  
  
And once it was gone  
  
She flared her Ki in mourning  
  
But held the clothes of the babes  
  
Washed in their blood  
  
So as to buy her a day to send to her mate  
  
At least let him know  
  
She saw the guards  
  
Smiled mournfully  
  
And clutched, the rags to her chest  
  
They looked at her and smirked  
  
"So rather then let them die by the king," one jeered  
  
"You did it yourself to mourn forever," the other grinned  
  
They jeered and taunted, beating as well  
  
But brought her to the lord and king  
  
He sentenced her to death  
  
Just as she thought  
  
But at least the execution delayed  
  
Until her mate was there to witness  
  
For she had withheld her 'mutant babies'  
  
From the death by the king  
  
And true to his word  
  
Miaku was killed  
  
The night of the new moon  
  
The same night her babies landed  
  
On the soil of her old friends  
  
The Briefs  
  
Who were childless...  
  
Well what do you think? 


End file.
